1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a combination apparatus which acts as a portable seat bench and storage locker. More specifically, the present invention includes an integrally formed rectangular storage locker having an open top, but which open top is normally sealingly closed by an integrally formed seat bench pivotally attached to the front of the locker, and movable between a closed position relative to the locker and an open position relative thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable coolers, insulated storage chests, combined seats and containers are commonly known for storing and insulating items of food, beverage or the like; however, such products normally contain numerous, interworking parts requiring constant maintenance and such products do not provide a comfortable seat bench with provisions for storage below the seat.